1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shower bathing apparatus, and more particularly to a shower bathing apparatus enabling a user to take a shower bath in a sitting posture.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shower bathing apparatus enabling a user to take a shower bath in a sitting posture is disclosed, for example, in International Publication WO 97/30619 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”). According to this Patent Document 1, an arm extending forward from behind the user in a sitting posture over the user's shoulder has a spray nozzle, which sprays mist toward the user.
However, in using the shower bathing apparatus of Patent Document 1, the arm attached to the bathroom wall is extracted from the wall, and hence narrows the bathroom. The arm extending into the bathroom space may annoy the user. Furthermore, because the water discharged from the arm is directed to the front side of the user's body, the user may suffer from splash to the face or feel dizzy. Moreover, unfortunately, the arm is obstructive to assisted bathing.